


Possession Leads To Jumping Off A Roof

by EmeraldLight, ScarlettFAngell



Series: Roleplay Logs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Paranormal, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Daddy Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Possession, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettFAngell/pseuds/ScarlettFAngell
Summary: Roleplay logs between myself and ScarlettFAngell - these aren't clean or tidy (holy crap editing on here is TERRIBLE), they are basic edits, might be confusion, and the tags are just outlandish. //There is a good chance this RP will not wrap up nicely, or will simply end abruptly. We make no promises of how these logs will end\\Shiro and Lotor are paranormal investigators and bring new friends Ulaz and Regris along for the ride. This results in possession, a demonic attack, and an attempted suicide.Plus Ulaz and Regris fuck.Note: This roleplay is incomplete and at this time, we have no intentions of returning to it
Relationships: Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Regris/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Roleplay Logs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776592





	Possession Leads To Jumping Off A Roof

**Author's Note:**

> No matter how hard I try, I can't get the formatting to look nicer. I'm so sorry.

##  **Shiro**

_ It should have come as no surprise that the Voltron Paranormal Investigators found themselves locked out of yet another building, it was completely normal, and it also came as no surprise that Regris, newest member, started climbing the exterior of the building, scaling the wall like it was a easy walk in the park _

Shiro: REGRIS! Get down from there!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighed and rolled his yes, glancing towards Ulaz as the other man shook his head _

Lotor: Don't bother. He's not gonna listen

##  **Shiro**

S: Why in the hell are you dating this kid? He's gotta be, what, sixteen?

_ Regris was mostly out of ear shot, fumbling with a window _

HEY! IT'S OPEN!

##  **Lotor**

Ulaz: Eighteen. He's legal. And I like his ass. It's sweet.

_ Ulas sent him a wink _

_ Lotor snorted _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Regris scramble through the window and vanish from sight _

S: Have you checked his ID to confirm that?

##  **Lotor**

U: Yes. Why is it so hard to believe?

##  **Shiro**

S: He's got quite the baby face... I mean, he's decently tall, but... I mean... he's not your usual type, Ulaz...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz chuckles, watching the youngest member as he tumbles through the open window _

U: You'd be surprised by what's my usual type, Shiro

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro slants a look at his husband before they both peer at Ulaz _

##  **Lotor**

U: what?

##  **Shiro**

S: Yanno, we weren't going to bring it up... but... uh... you've been kinda... active... on certain... uh... websites...

##  **Lotor**

_ He raises his eyebrows _

Oh really?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro clears his throat _

S: Is... that why you chose him...?

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz smirks and strides for the door, giving a quick knock on it _

U: Does it matter?

##  **Shiro**

S: I mean... are you just using him to get hits and donations...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He glowered at Shiro and glanced towards Lotor, who was apparently quite intent on staring at a window on the third floor _

No. I'm not that much of a bastard, thank you very much

##  **Shiro**

_ The front door pops open with a loud groan, revealing a grinning Regris, cobwebs in his hair, covered in dust _

TADA!

##  **Lotor**

L: I don't think we should go in there.

##  **Shiro**

IT'S SO COOL IN HERE!

_ The teenager with bright blue hair was bouncing a little, hips wiggling _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz turned to him _

Finally

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris clapped his hands and vanished back into the building, flashlight beam bobbing _

S: ...how many energy drinks has he had...

##  **Lotor**

L: We  _ really _ shouldn't go in there.....

_ Ulaz shrugged _

No idea. I stopped counting after three.

##  **Shiro**

S: he's going to burst a fucking blood vessel...

_ Regris vanishes from sight _

##  **Lotor**

L: Seven. He's had seven.

_ Ulaz looked at Lotor and frowned _

You were counting?

L: Nope.

##  **Shiro**

GUYS! THIS SPIDER IS HUGE!

##  **Lotor**

L: DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!

_ Lotor raced into the building after him and Ulaz exchanged a glance with Shiro _

Soooo, shall we?

##  **Shiro**

S: Does he even sleep? Ever?

_ Shiro follows after his husband with a sigh, though as soon as he's through the door he's antsy _

##  **Lotor**

U: When I wear him out, yeah.  _ he winks , following Shiro into the building _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro groans, muttering something along the lines of 'how many fucking videos do you two put out' as he adjusts his body camera and looks around for the two younger males _

##  **Lotor**

Too many

_ Ulaz sticks close to Shiro, but he's frowning because it's way too fucking dark and Lotor and Regris are no where to be seen _

Where the fuck did they go?

##  **Shiro**

_ Deep in the building, and down in the basement, Regris finds himself crouched in front of a huge furnace, head tilted _

Whoa...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's finally caught up with him, having been guided by the softly glowing grey spirit of an elderly lady; he thanks her and moves to grab Regris by the back of hoodie _

L: How many times do I have to tell you  _ not _ to run off alone?

##  **Shiro**

_ The screech is damn impressive and the jerk has him falling backwards against the dirty floor _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor lets him fall and stands there, arms crossed, his torch shining into the huge furnace _

L: Seriously?

##  **Shiro**

_ He tilts his head back, grinning up at the older, yet smaller, male _

There were sparkles!

##  **Lotor**

L: They're not sparkles, Regris

_ Lotor doesn't look impressed, but he's also not looking directly at the furnace off to his left _

##  **Shiro**

Tiny flickers of transdimensional light made to imitate sparkles to lure in unsuspecting victims,  **I know**

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor rolls his eyes _

L: Don't fucking follow them

##  **Shiro**

But they always lead to fun things!

##  **Lotor**

L: Not always. There was this one time where we accidentally left Shiro on the side of the road...

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyebrows lift _

Oh dude, I wanna hear that one

##  **Lotor**

_ He scowls at him and tilts his head, suddenly distracted and glancing off to his right _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris moves to his feet, dusting off his hands - the boy never wore gloves, and if he wasn't running around in old buildings, he was usually barefoot as often as possible. He turns to scan his camera where ever Lotor is looking _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is staring at a corner near the door they'd come in through, his gaze intense and open _

L: Ah. I see. This way.

_ With that, he walks towards the door and hesitates, glancing back _

L: Come on, Regris. I'm not leaving you alone down here.

##  **Shiro**

This isn't my first time in a creepy building, Lotor

_ He rolls his eyes but follows along - it's his second time _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leads the way through several twists and turns, pausing occasionally and titling his head as if he's listening to someone before picking a direction; he doesn't look back to make sure Regris is following him _

L: Last time a succubus nearly got her claws on you

##  **Shiro**

Pretty sure Laz is a succubus...

_ He's muttering, sticking close _

##  **Lotor**

_ He laughs _

L: Ulaz? Nah. Just a horny old man

##  **Shiro**

He's so not old... You and Shiro have a bigger age difference, I'm pretty sure

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor snorted and paused again, turning to give him a look _

L: We do not

##  **Shiro**

Shiro's, what, twenty five?

....please don't make Ulaz older than Shiro... I get weirded out by bigger ages...

##  **Lotor**

_ He raised his eyebrows _

L: Ulaz is twenty three. I'm twenty one. Not that different, hm?

##  **Shiro**

I mean, I  **guess** , and you're  **married**

##  **Lotor**

L: Exactly

##  **Shiro**

You got married young, eh?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor gave him a sly smile and spun on his heel to turn right _

L: This way

##  **Shiro**

_ He sighs and trails after Lotor once again, but when they pass through another door, he lets out a startled noise and bounces off... something. _

Oi! Rude!

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor spins around abruptly _

L: Don't you dare touch him

_ Ulaz laughs _

Relax, it's just me

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris frowns, because it certainly wasn't his new boyfriend that he had bounced off of, swishing his hand in the darkness _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor is in front of him, tense and shining his torch right at him, and then the  _ **_thing_ ** _ is behind Regris; Lotor opens his mouth to warn him _

##  **Shiro**

_ He stumbles, and the pain that sears along his back is impressive, but other than a small gasp that's easily attributed to said stumble, he doesn't let on that the entity had struck him, and from Lotor's angle, he couldn't see if it had connected. Regris simply laughs and accepts a stabilizing hand from Ulaz, grinning _

We should keep moving, yeah? Apparently we've left Shiro alone

##  **Lotor**

L: Be careful. There's something nasty in here, and yes. We should find my husband before he gets spirited off again

##  **Shiro**

Does he get lost often?

_ Regris asks plenty of questions as they hunt for Shiro _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor, of course, leads the way, pausing to 'listen' or just check doors and corners; Ulaz holds Regris's hand tightly, not letting go because a warning from Lotor is a warning you shouldn't ignore _

L: Sometimes....  _ He pauses again, head tilted _ Oh, this way!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro's found himself an old ass mirror, standing in front of it, staring blankly _

##  **Lotor**

_ They find him there, somewhere on the second floor, in front of the mirror; Lotor holds up a hand and approaches him slowly, alone _

L: Shiro? Baby? You okay?

##  **Shiro**

_ From the doorway, Regris and Ulaz can't see it, but Shiro has no reflection, and if Lotor was to come around to look at him, his nose is bleeding _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor puts himself between Shiro and the mirror, reaching out to touch his husband _

L: Shiro?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a sharp inhale and Shiro blinks several times, frowning for a moment before smiling _

S: Hey baby

##  **Lotor**

L: You gonna give me creepy, fucked up visions again if I touch you?

##  **Shiro**

S: ...no promises...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz leans towards Regris as they hover in the doorway, watching _

L: Hmph.  _ and he presses him palm flat against Shiro's chest, going still for several moments _

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro watches his husband with a tilt of his head, seems all is well, even if the mirror still shows no reflection for Shiro, but it DOES show Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor inhales sharply with a gasp and then gives a shove  _ **_through_ ** _ Shiro _

L: You are not my husband.

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris tenses, watching Shiro's form shimmer and then vanish, his eyes going wide _

Fucking  **WHAT**

##  **Lotor**

L: Fucking ghosts, kid. They like to mess with you.

_ Ulaz laughs because it's probably only the second time Ris has seen a fucking full-body apparition _

L: It wasn't Shiro. Just something wearing his face

_ Lotor tilts his head again, twisting to look at the mirror with a frown and then he slams it against the ground, shattering it _

##  **Shiro**

What was that for?

##  **Lotor**

L: I don't like haunted mirrors.

_ There's obviously a story there, but Lotor doesn't seem like he wants to share _

##  **Shiro**

So... where's Shiro?

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighed and closed eyes, turning slowly and then points up and to his right; he opens his eyes _

L: Up there.

##  **Shiro**

...ya'll ever consider walkies or headsets or something...?

_ Regris follows Lotor yet again, heading upstairs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor pulls a small handheld walkie out of his pocket and tosses it back to Ris _

L: Would be handy if it actually worked

##  **Shiro**

_ He fumbles it but doesn't drop it, frowning _

Like, the batteries die, or...?

##  **Lotor**

L: Batteries are dead, kid. And, also, spirits mess with electronics. Why do you think my camera malfunctions so much?

##  **Shiro**

...user error?

_ At some point between heading for Shiro, and finding him, Regris has gone missing now, but Shiro is happy to see his husband, sharing a quick kiss with Lotor _

##  **Lotor**

L: Shiro!

_ Ulaz is frowning, though, glancing about and shining his torch all over _

Where's Ris?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro wraps his arms around Lotor from behind, frowning _

S: You lost your boy toy?

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs _

Apparently

##  **Shiro**

_ Off on another hunt! Regris was sitting at the bottom of the main stairs, walkie up to his ear, clearly listening _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor leads the way again, clearly listening to whatever kind of guide the building had decided to give him, heading along the third floor to one of the two main staircases in the building _

L: He's around here somewhere, i think

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro sighs, used to getting laid in these places, but with this being only Regris' second time 'ghost hunting,' they couldn't just leave him alone _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is a few steps behind them when he spots a flash of  _ **_something_ ** _ in his peripheral; he goes to turn towards it _

L: I wouldn't do that, Ulaz

Oh, for fuck's sake... I hate this place

L: Not the first time you've seen it, eh?

##  **Shiro**

S: welcome to my world... but our viewers like listening to me shriek...

##  **Lotor**

Your word fucking sucks, man

_ Lotor snickers _

L: Get used to it

##  **Shiro**

S: You didn't have to come, you know. You don't have to go everywhere your little fucktoy goes

##  **Lotor**

Someone's got to keep an eye on his pert little ass

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris remains at the base of the stairs, unblinking, listening to the whispers coming out of the supposedly dead walkie _

##  **Lotor**

L: Downstairs then. Good luck. I'm just....gonna take my husband over here....

_ He makes a shooing motion at Ulaz, and Ulaz heads off down the stairs _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris doesn't look up when his boyfriend approaches, he doesn't move, he doesn't acknowledge him at all, just... listening... and staring... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz finds him sitting there, ear pressed to the dead walkie and staring into nothing _

Ris?

##  **Shiro**

_ Blinking slowly, the blue haired teen suddenly moved to his feet, dropping the walkie to the ground where it broke apart, though Regris simply turned and started walking up the stairs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz reaches out to grab his arm _

Ris? What are you doing?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris paused for a moment before tugging his arm free and continuing up the stairs, heading for the roof _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz goes after him and yells for Shiro and Lotor when they reach the leading they'd separated on before hurrying to catch up to Regris _

Ris! Stop!

##  **Shiro**

_ Ulaz's pause to get help puts enough space between him and Regris that doors start to close between them, the fire doors sticking closed as Regris continues up onto the roof and out of sight _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz bangs on the door, yelling for Ris to stop and it's not long before Lotor and Shiro are there, looking a little dishevelled but worried as fuck _

L: Where is he?

_ Ulaz gestures to the door and gives one a kick _

In there

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro is much more aggressive, and the rotting wood frame gives way, leaving the three sprinting up the final flight of stairs. By the time Shiro breaks down the final door leading outside, Regris has come to a stop on the ledge, his body swaying a little _

##  **Lotor**

L: REGRIS, STOP RIGHT THERE

##  **Shiro**

_ He hesitates, and in the rising sunlight, the damage caused earlier in the night is suddenly very visible on his back, shirt slashed open, his back bloody, three impressively large claw marks running shoulder to hip _

But I have to go...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances towards Shiro and Ulaz before slowly creeping closer to Regris _

L: No, you don't

##  **Shiro**

I've been here too long...

_ Regris turns, but doesn't leave the ledge, still swaying, wobby on his feet, normally baby blue eyes are nothing but black _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor keeps moving closer, warily watching the black eyes _

L: You haven't, kid. It's only been a few hours...you can leave whenever you want, but not by jumping off that ledge... That means you'll be stuck here.... You remember that right? How you got stuck?

_ Ulaz is suddenly aware that Lotor isn't talking to Regris anymore, but apparently something  _ **_in_ ** _ him _

##  **Shiro**

_ The entity shuffles back a little, Regris' heels inching off the ledge _

...don't remember... just pain...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor's almost to him now, just another few feet _

L: Exactly, kid...and you don't want pain, do you? Let's chose the option without pain, huh? Go back downstairs and walk out the doors, take you home, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ Black eyes found Lotor's before the entity spread Regris' arms and the blue haired teen fell back, vanishing from sight, sending all three older males racing to the edge of the roof, just in time to see his body plunge into a DISGUSTING ass pool, flooded with water only thanks to recent heavy rainfall _

##  **Lotor**

L: For fuck's sake, I hate it when they do that

What the fuck?!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro, on the other hand, simply lobs himself off the roof, not trusting Regris... or whatever... to pull himself from the water, pulling himself into a 'cannonball' shape as he vanishes into the dark muck as well _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sighs and shakes his head _

L: Come on. We better go drag their asses out of the pool

##  **Shiro**

_ By the time Lotor and Ulaz make it down several flights of stairs and outside, Shiro has Regris on the ground, but the slender male isn't breathing, and Shiro's full on doing CPR _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor glances off to the side and his eyes widen because.... _

L: Regris, you get your ass back into your body right now! Don't make me explain to Ulaz that you got possessed and fucking drowned because you didn't listen to me!

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro glances up, but doesn't stop, watching his lover converse with apparently the ghost of Ulaz's fuck buddy _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor continues to yell at some space between where Shiro is and the edge of the pool; Ulaz looks between them, confused as fuck but also worried because apparently Lotor is yelling at  _ **_Regris_ ** _ about getting back into his body _

What the fuck....

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a shimmer, not that anyone but Lotor can see it, and Regris' ghost becomes that of the person that had possessed him, a female, apparently, before she vanishes and then Regris is coughing and choking, Shiro turning him onto his side as he vomits an impressive amount of black... something... _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor doesn't relax, watching the space carefully before he turns and is at Regris's side _

L: You good, kid?

_ Ulaz just stands there, stunned _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris groans, ribs aching, how the hell Shiro managed NOT to break them was impressive _

Fuck this shit... I'm sticking to rock climbing... at least I get to choose my death..

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor huffs out a tiny laugh _

L: Spirits can be stupid, to be honest, but, hey....at least you're not dead?

##  **Shiro**

...pretty sure I died...

_ Shiro sighs, helping Regris sit up, gently rubbing his back, but when Regris flinches, he quickly pulls his hand away _

S: sorry, sorry

##  **Lotor**

L: Yeah, you did....for a few moments...

_ Ulaz slowly approaches, a little unsure _

Ris?

##  **Shiro**

S: we should get his back looked at... these scratches are... fuck... deep...

_ Shiro leans back, peering at the wounds _

...they hurt like a bitch...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz and Lotor exchange looks, frowning _

When did that happen?

L: Let me see

##  **Shiro**

_ With a hand from Shiro, Regris moves to his feet, groaning _

downstairs...

##  **Lotor**

L: Downstairs? When?

##  **Shiro**

_ He blows out a long breath, absently leaning towards Ulaz, desperate for some sort of comfort _

Right when Laz showed up...

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor nods, as if what he says confirms his suspicions _

L: I see. Let's get out of here.

_ Ulaz holds Regris close and turns to lead him towards the doors _

##  **Shiro**

_ Going back through the building, soaking wet, was not something Regris wanted, but it had to happen, even though his body ached and he was stupidly exhausted _

S: Regris? Do you want me to carry you? You're looking floppy again...

##  **Lotor**

L: Stick together, by the way. Don't make me remind you every twenty seconds

##  **Shiro**

_ When Regris managed a small whimper, and when Ulaz didn't move to do it, Shiro paused and lifted the boy into his arms _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor shifts to the front of the group and sticks close _

L: I told you I didn't think we should go in here

##  **Shiro**

S: wish you would have told me not to get left on the side of a road by a demon cornfield...

_ At least the front door was quickly upon them and they once more stepped out into the sunlight, Shiro heading straight for the van, sighing at the fact that he and Regris were going to severely soil the seats - time to get it professionally cleaned again _

##  **Lotor**

_ Lotor sniffs _

L: I keep telling you, I had no idea you'd been body-swapped

##  **Shiro**

S: Get in the van

##  **Lotor**

_ He huffed but got into the van, climbing into the passenger seat; Ulaz stopped by the side door _

Do I even wanna know about the demon cornfield?

##  **Shiro**

_ Shiro lays Regris on the seat in the back, still muttering _

S: Get. In. The. Van.

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz snorts and gets in the van _

Seriously, though. Demon cornfield?

L: Don't bother.

##  **Shiro**

_ One trip to the hospital later, and luckily the slashes only need a salve and gentle tending, and soon Shiro is dropping Regris and Ulaz off at Ulaz's home _

Don't call us... m'certainly not gonna call you... fuck all that...

_ Regris wobbles towards the house _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz raises his eyebrows at Shiro _

Sooooo you're kicking us out of the group or...?

L: He's not kicking you out

##  **Shiro**

S: I don't think Regris is coming anywhere near us ever again

##  **Lotor**

Why?

##  **Shiro**

S: You heard him, he wants to choose his own death, not get possessed

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz snorts _

I don't think he meant it the way you think he did

L: He didn't

##  **Shiro**

S: I'm more bothered by the fact that I was the one packing your boy toy and suggesting he gets to the hospital to be seen

_ Shiro huffs _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz crosses his arms _

Are you saying I wasn't concerned?

L: He was--

##  **Shiro**

S: He just walked himself to the house, Ulaz

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighed and turned away _

Fiiiiiine

...you try keeping a hyperactive eighteen year old on his best behaviour....

L: He's not that bad

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris, clean thanks to a decontamination shower at the hospital - they took good care of him - is curled up on the couch in the hospital issued scrub pants _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz stalks into the house, closing the front door and blocking out the sounds of bickering coming from the van _

You okay?

##  **Shiro**

Sore... and tired...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz moves to sit on the couch and lifts Ris's head into his lap, stroking his hair back from his face _

That tends to happen when you go exploring abandoned buildings and get possessed, then toss yourself off a roof into a disgusting pool, Ris.

##  **Shiro**

_ He groans, rolling under, not over (can't press his back into the couch cushions), so he's facing Ulaz's stomach, able to look up at him a little _

I like exploring... I didn't mean to get possessed

##  **Lotor**

I know that, sweetheart

_ He smiles at him _

Listen to Lotor.  _ Always _ listen to him. He knows what he's talking about

##  **Shiro**

Shiro was teasing you about me...

##  **Lotor**

Was he?

##  **Shiro**

_ Unimpressed look _

I'm not deaf, Laz

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz sighs and looks away _

Did I say something you didn't want me to say?

##  **Shiro**

I know how you feel about me, and how you're different in public versus in private... I just don't mean to cause problems between you and your friends...

##  **Lotor**

_ He shifts a little and leans down to press a kiss to Ris's cheek _

I'll apologise to Shiro and Lotor later, though I'm sure Lotor already knows. It wasn't your fault

##  **Shiro**

_ He wrinkles his nose a little, smiling _

I know we get weird looks because I'm so young... I'm sorry I get... unsure about things

_ They had only been a couple for a few short months and there were a lot of firsts for Regris _

##  **Lotor**

It's okay, sweetheart. I'm not here to judge you for anything. I'm just here to be supportive and let you do your thing

##  **Shiro**

_ He blushes a little _

Like how I asked to post videos of me sucking your dick on the internet...?

##  **Lotor**

Yes, exactly like that

_ Ulaz smiles a little and presses a thumb against his bottom lip _

##  **Shiro**

_ Pretty pink lips parted almost instantly, Regris' pierced tongue darting out just a little _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh. Want to talk about want happened? Or do you just want me to kiss it better, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

Can I straddle your lap and we can cuddle... but you don't touch my back?

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz shifts to lean back against the couch and open his arms _

Of course. I'm at your mercy

##  **Shiro**

_ He was sure he'd change his mind sooner rather than later, but for the time being Regris adjusted himself and straddled Ulaz's hips, pressing his face against his neck and letting out a long sigh _

Possession sucks...

##  **Lotor**

No shit

_ Ulaz kept his hands to Ris's hips and outer thighs, stroking slow and gentle, avoiding his boyfriend's back _

##  **Shiro**

..........

_ He sighs, opting out of the words he had almost spoken, resulting in a long, drawn out breath, his arms tucked under Ulaz's and then around his back _

##  **Lotor**

Hmm, better, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

I should have let you shower before hugging you like a koala...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz snorts and shakes his head, though Ris probably can't see it _

I don't care how dirty you make me... And no, not that kind of dirty, Ris.

##  **Shiro**

_ He giggles anyways _

Pretty sure you make  **me** dirty...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and slides his hands down over Ris's ass and then back to his hips, his thighs _

You're terrible

##  **Shiro**

Yeah, but you love me

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, that I do, sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

_ Blue eyes go wide as soon as the words leave his mouth _

_ There's the tiniest sound of Regris sucking in a breath _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz goes still, and then what he said registers and he flushes, looking away _

Um....

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris lifts his head, pink tinting pale cheeks as he absently toys with the hoop at the side of his lip _

R-really...?

##  **Lotor**

_ His flush deepens, but he nods just a tiiiiiny bit, still not looking at Ris _

##  **Shiro**

_ Both hands come up and cup Ulaz's cheeks, turning his head to face him _

I love you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz meets his gaze for a second, then his eyes flutter closed _

I....love you, too....

##  **Shiro**

_ He can't help but wrinkle his nose as he smiles, making the dusting of freckles across said nose even more visible, not that Ulaz is watching him, and then he's leaning forward, pressing their lips together _

##  **Lotor**

_ For a moment, Ulaz is startled--he hadn't been expecting it--but then he's kissing back, one hand tightening on Ris's thigh and the other coming up to the back of Ris's head, holding him close--and deliberately not touching his back _

##  **Shiro**

_ Pressing closer and letting out a happy sigh, Regris surrenders to his older lover, parting soft lips _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz presses his tongue into Ris's mouth, the hand on his hip slipping down to cup one of his ass cheeks and gently squeezing _

##  **Shiro**

_ He squirms, eyes slipping closed as well, the kiss messy and lazy _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and pulls back a little, smiling fondly at Ris _

You okay, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ Blue eyes open slowly, but his augmentations have kicked in, resulting in bubblegum pink eyes _

W-why wouldn't I be?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, just making sure

##  **Shiro**

_ Ulaz is the only person who has ever seen Regris' eyes change color, most having no idea the boy has augmentations, but his blue hair is something he controls, his eyes are mostly controlled, but after letting the color shifting slip during his first time, he never bothered to hide it from his boyfriend, and besides, Regris liked to express himself with piercings - bottom lip, tongue, a tiny septum piercings, and a variety in his ears, not to mention his nipples and his belly button _

You're getting hard...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz chuckled and squeezed his ass again _

Can't help it. You're squirming on my lap, Ris

##  **Shiro**

_ He rolls his hips a little _

...should we go get the camera...?

##  **Lotor**

_ He snorts _

Sweetheart, your back is all scratched up....

##  **Shiro**

And? I don't need to be on my back to suck you off...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz goes very, very still _

Mmh, true.

##  **Shiro**

_ He's still as well, but a lewd smile is growing _

I can feel you twitching... daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz groans _

Oh, for fuck's sake.... Fine, go get the damn camera, you little brat

##  **Shiro**

Yeah... but I'm  **you're** brat, daddy...

_ Tracing his tongue over his lips, Regris moves to his feet and bounds towards the bedroom to retrieve the high def camera they purchased specifically for such adventures _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz rolls his eyes _

Brat!

##  **Shiro**

Does that mean you don't want me to put a plug in before I come back?

_ Calling from the bedroom _

##  **Lotor**

_ He throws himself back against the couch, palming himself _

RIS!

##  **Shiro**

Yes daddy?

##  **Lotor**

That's a yes to the fucking plug... Jesus, you're gonna give me a heart attack before i'm even twenty-five

##  **Shiro**

Do you want me to use the blue one or the green one?

##  **Lotor**

......blue.....

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a giggle from the bedroom _

Should I put it in now... or when I get out there?

##  **Lotor**

....

_ Ulaz stares at the bedroom door; Ris is such a little shit _

Do it where I can watch, sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

_ Another giggle _

Should I wear the skirt, too? And the thigh highs? And my panties?

##  **Lotor**

_ He groans and tilts his head back against the couch, gripping himself hard _

Yes....

##  **Shiro**

_ He takes a moment to get dressed, but the panties stay in his hand, along with the chosen blue butt plug. He's also taken a moment to top his already pretty pink lips with something shiny that smells faintly of bubblegum _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz has opened his pants and pulled him cock out, stroking it slowly _

Hey sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

_ He smiles sweetly, giving a little wiggle before he's sitting himself on the very sturdy well built table, slowly bringing his knees up and spreading himself wide. _

Hi daddy...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is watching intently, raising an eyebrow _

Are you gonna give me a show, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris is blushing, leaning back on one arm, shifting his hips in just the right way so he can guide the toy under himself, essentially twisting himself onto his side, one leg held up as he teases the tip of the plug against his already wet hole _

##  **Lotor**

Ohhh, did you get yourself all ready for it, baby? Did you finger yourself open thinking about giving me a show, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ There's a slight pause before he shakes his head, slowly pressing the toy inside _

...wanna do it without stretching... wanna try...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz groans and grips the base of his cock hard, eyes on the toys Ris is teasing himself with _

Is that so? Gonna show me that you can do it, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ Every press is slow but steady, spreading his body around the plug, drawing out soft little noises _

Wanna learn how to take you without stretching...

##  **Lotor**

_ He can't look away, and fuck, that... that idea is a huge turn on _

Really, baby? You wanna take daddy without stretching, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, his own length hard and leaking between his legs, even as his body spreads around the plug, reaching the thickest part _

Nnn..

##  **Lotor**

That's it, sweetheart...you can do it..

_ Ulaz isn't stroking his cock, he's holding it, eyes intent on where the toy is pressing into Ris _

##  **Shiro**

_ With a roll of his hips, and a low moan, Regris' hips jerk as he takes the flare of the toy and it sinks in fully, making his head roll _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz grunts as he tightens his grip on his cock _

That's it, sweetheart, you took it all... you look so good like that...

##  **Shiro**

_ A soft whimper escapes and there, with his thighs spread, using everything in his being to keep them apart, to keep one lifted, Regris can't stop himself, eager length twitching as he cums completely untouched, painting his thigh, stomach, and some of the coffee table _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is entranced and he can't look away, starting up long, slow firm strokes on his cock _

Oh, baby...look at you, sweetheart, coming untouched like that...just for me, hm?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, carefully rolling over so he's sitting properly, a bit reclined, but more proper, hands braced behind himself _

I couldn't stop it... it feels so good...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles and pats his thigh with his free hand _

That's okay, sweetheart, I like watching you when you come

##  **Shiro**

I like cumming for you, daddy...

##  **Lotor**

Oh, you're such a good boy, sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

_ Squirming for a moment, Regris eyes his boyfriend before sliding forward and off the coffee table, settling himself off his knees and peering up at Ulaz with his pretty pink eyes _

Can I suck you now, daddy?

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, yes, sweetheart, I'd like that very much

_ Ulaz leans back on the couch and spreads his thighs a little, hand stilling on his cock _

##  **Shiro**

_ Regris opens his mouth, tongue covering his bottom teeth, the motion already sounding wet, simply enjoying Ulaz's reactions - the boy had the strangest augmentations, aside from his color changing hair and eyes, he had the nearly standard self lubrication, but he was also flexible as hell, more than a normal human, and had a damn good ability to deep throat, even when it came to Ulaz's large length. Plus, no gag reflex _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz lifted his hand off his cock and put both hands palm-down on the couch beside his thighs, never once taking his eyes off Ris _

do your worst, sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

Actually...

_ He moves a little closer _

...I want you to use my mouth... please, daddy?

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz shuddered and lifted one hand, cupping Ris's cheek _

You sure, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, leaning into the touch _

I know you won't hurt me, and even with you being so big, my flexibility lets me breathe... so...

##  **Lotor**

You want it fast and rough, baby, or slow and steady?

##  **Shiro**

Start with slow... then make me take it?

_ Pink eyes are slowly tinging to a lusty red _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz groaned and slid the hand on his cheek to the back of his head, gripping hard and guiding him forwards slightly _

Let me know if we need to stop, okay?

##  **Shiro**

Just... make sure you cum on my tongue, not down my throat, please? I like the way you taste

_ Regris rests a hand against Ulaz's thigh, both to steady himself, and for any need to tap out, making sure to keep his eyes on his boyfriend as his tongue sneaks out to tease against the leaking tip _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz smiles and guides him a little lower, free hand shifting to hold his cock steady as he feeds it past Ris's lips _

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes are full of trust, and a heavy dose of desire, moaning softly as the noise is soon muffled by the length working its way down into his throat. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz uses his grip on Ris's head to hold him down for a moment, then he pulls back, slow and steady, letting Ris get used to the feel, keeping the grip on his hair tight but not too tight _

Mmh, like this, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ He manages a nod, reaching for Laz's other hand and pulling it to the back of his head as well, moaning sweetly _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz obliges, and guides him down again, then back up, still at that slow, steady pace _

Good?

##  **Shiro**

_ A happy moan is his response, hips squirming as he begins to swallow each time Laz dips into his throat _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, good boy, my sweetheart...

_ Slowly, Ulaz picks up the pace, moaning and watching carefully, unable to tear his eyes off his cock sliding between Ris's lips _

##  **Shiro**

_ Usually he would twist his head, or bob differently, having learned all the moves that make Laz happy, but this was new territory for both of them, and Ris was enjoying it. A lot. His moans broken by every thrust, his tongue pinned against his lower teeth, even though he was doing his best to rub it firmly against Laz's length, all with his eyes watching _

##  **Lotor**

Such a good boy, sweetheart

_ One foot shifts, sliding up the inside of Ris's thigh--still with his shoe on--to nudge at his groin _

##  **Shiro**

_ Slender hips jerk a little and he spreads his thighs, causing the plug to shift as well, making his moan a little louder, the sensations vibrating through Laz's length _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz chuckles fondly and brings him down, stilling there for a moment _

Take my shoes off, sweetheart

##  **Shiro**

_ Pink eyes flutter closed as he pants through his nose, hands fumbling as Laz simply rests in his throat. Ris has quick fingers, tossing the shoes away _

##  **Lotor**

_ He smiles and guides him back in a long, smooth bob and then back down, just a little rougher _

Good boy

##  **Shiro**

_ His hand returns to Laz's firm thigh, while the other simply rests against his own thigh, but not touching himself at all, keeping his eyes closed as Laz works into him yet again _

##  **Lotor**

_ He presses his foot against Ris's groin, offering a little pressure, something to push up into as he starts up a slightly faster, slightly rougher rhythm _

Still good, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ There was another moan, but he can't nod his head anymore, though his cheeks hollow a little more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz is watching carefully, breathing a little faster, and making sure that Ris is, indeed, still okay with it, carefully sliding his foot back and forth, back and forth and then suddenly jerking him down on his cock--not too hard or rough, just enough to mix up the rhythm he'd had going _

##  **Shiro**

_ His breath hitches, just for a moment, followed by a wet, lewd moan, saliva starting to ooze down his chin, and as his eyes open, they are a swirl of red and pink, all while he rocks his hips against the foot teasing him _

##  **Lotor**

Mmh, such a good boy for me, aren't you, sweetheart?

_ He eases off a little, still guiding Ris's head up and down, making sure he's not choking _

##  **Shiro**

_ The pretty teen rolls his eyes and huffs through his nose _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz suddenly jerks him back down, not too rough or hard, and grins _

Was that what you wanted?

##  **Shiro**

_ The moan would have been impressively loud if not for the cock buried in his throat, and Ris' eyes roll back, pretty lips already stretched around Laz's length still managing to curve into a grin _

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles again and presses the foot down a little harder against his groin, then starts up the slightly faster, slightly rougher pace of before again _

Mmh, like this, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

_ Lifting himself just a little so he's a bit taller and so the movement is smoother, Ris is lost to the motion, his mouth and throat simply a vessel for Laz's cock, saliva streaking down his chin, though the movement moved him away from Laz's foot, not that he cares, there's a very good chance he's going to cum just from having his throat abused in such a way _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz keeps up the pace, shifting his foot to rest against Ris's hip, not really holding him down or anything, just resting, as he fucks into his boyfriend's mouth, panting a little faster now _

Are you gonna cum for me, sweetheart? Are you gonna cum just from having me fuck your pretty mouth?

##  **Shiro**

_ A very wet, and garbled, uhn uhn uhn is working its way out every time Laz's length retreats and then plunges back in, and Ris is squirming hard against the toy inside him, pressing smooth thighs together, trying his best to beg with his eyes, for just a little more _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz smirks and shifts the foot back onto his groin, having to adjust the angle of his knee a little to get it to work, still fucking into Ris's mouth, watching with hooded eyes as Ris begs him with just his pretty pink-red eyes _

Like this, sweetheart? Just like this?

##  **Shiro**

_ If he could have shook his head, he would have, lowering his hand to push the foot away, followed by increasing pressure on the hands holding his shaggy blue hair, trying to make Laz understand _

##  **Lotor**

Ohhhh, you want it a little rough, do you, sweetheart?

_ Ulaz shifts the foot back to Ris's hip and tightens his grip on the boy's pretty blue hair _

You sure, baby?

##  **Shiro**

_ Yes, fuck yes, anything, holy shit, all he wanted was to feel Ulaz lose control _

##  **Lotor**

_ He grunts and starts in on a slightly harder rhythm, keeping a careful eye on Ris _

Tell me if I'm hurting you

_ And then he just keeps going _

##  **Shiro**

_ At some point he's completely lost his voice, his eyes are shifting to a strange dull grey color and they roll back, and there's probably a moment Ulaz is panicking before Ris is moaning loudly again, hips jerking as he indeed cums untouched yet again, swallowing hard around the length in his throat, eyes wide, bright pink _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz mutters a curse and pulls back, keeping just the tip of his cock in Ris's mouth as he comes with a long, drawn-out moan _

##  **Shiro**

_ Tilting his head back almost absently, Ris takes everything offered with a happy moan, even if his voice is absolutely wrecked, his tongue finally free to lick and caress Laz's tip, cleaning him like a good boy _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz grunts, watching him from slitted eyes _

Such a good boy, sweetheart...took it so well....came untouched....mmh....good boy...

##  **Shiro**

_ He offers a sweet smile before lowering his head and taking every inch back down his throat, shuffling his smaller body close and resting his cheek against Laz's thigh, eyes slipping closed, just holding his lover there, basking in the moment, their relationship having taken a HUGE detour into uncharted territory, and who knew if they would ever go this far again, but for the moment, he's enjoying himself _

##  **Lotor**

_ He eases his hands free of Ris's hair and just strokes over his head, brushing fingers over his forehead, his lips were they're stretched around him, his eyelids, cheeks.... He can't help it, can't stop touching him _

Oh, sweetheart...

_ He leans in a little, lowering his voice _

I love you, Regris

##  **Shiro**

_ Blue eyes open slowly, so very sated, but they flood with pastel pink at the words, Ris inhaling as sharply as one can with their throat full, before he's easing off with a wet sound and crawling onto Laz's lap, pressing their foreheads together _

I love you, too, Ulaz...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz catches his chin and tips it up, kissing him slowly, sweetly, sliding his free hand over Ris's thigh _

##  **Shiro**

_ His eyes widen, not expecting the kiss, seeing as he probably tastes of, well, dick and cum, but he sighs happily, even if he absently ponders what's going to happen when the pain killers from his back finally wear off _

##  **Lotor**

_ After a moment, Ulaz pulls back, cupping his cheek and sighing happily _

Good, sweetheart?

##  **Shiro**

So good, daddy... m'tired now...

_ He leans into the touch again, adrenaline ebbing, eyes drooping _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz thumbs over his cheek and smiles fondly _

You can rest now, sweetheart. Want me to carry you to bed and clean you up?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nodes, smiling softly _

...can you take the plug out, please...?

##  **Lotor**

Of course, sweetheart

_ Ulaz urges him to lift his hips slightly and slips a hand beneath him, fingers seeking the plug and gently easing it out of him, dropping it absently onto the couch beside him _

Better?

##  **Shiro**

_ The broken little moan was surprising, but the third orgasm that washed over him was a shock, causing his body to tremble as he made a mess all over Ulaz's stomach _

Oh... oh fuck...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz chuckles and brushes him thumb over Ris's cheek again _

It's okay, sweetheart, it happens... Bed now?

##  **Shiro**

_ He nods, slumping forward with a whimper, mumbling something about how he was glad he hadn't outright wet himself... prompting a detour to the bathroom for a potty break before he was cleaned up and placed in bed. _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz tucked them in and urged Ris to lean against him, smiling fondly and ducking down to press a kiss Ris's cheek; it was only then that he realised that they had never actually set the camera up _

....we forgot to set the camera up....

##  **Shiro**

_ He's grateful to be propped up, not wanting to deal with no doubt sticking to the sheets with his back the way it is, he offers a shrug _

Didn't wear my panties, either...

##  **Lotor**

_ He chuckles _

Doesn't matter... I'm just glad you trusted me like that

##  **Shiro**

_ He yawns hugely, tucking his head under Laz's chin, his voice soft, barely heard _

...always trust you... s'why I'm gonna marry you...

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz tenses, blinking quickly _

W-what?

##  **Shiro**

_ He's already asleep _

##  **Lotor**

_ Ulaz stares down at Ris for a moment, completely stunned, and then laughs, loudly _

Fucking typical... I'm gonna marry you, too, Ris

##  **Shiro**

_ Still out hard, 'cause seven energy drinks and three orgasms will do that _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are welcomed, comments are awesome!
> 
> Join our [Voltron Discord!](https://discord.gg/JnC529h)


End file.
